


according to all known laws of aviation there's no way bees should be able to fly

by KyrieFortune



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, That's it, They just talk, and bee movie, it's about bees, mysteriously it's also serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10151927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: During one of their Free Time events, Chiaki and Hajime meet a tired bee





	

**Author's Note:**

> 4 out of 15 flashfics  
> comments?

«Hey, watch out, there's a bee on your hand».  
«Oh, is there?».  
Chiaki stared at the fuzzy insect lazily resting on the back of her hand with some curiosity. Hajime was perplexed at her reaction «Aren't you going to shoosh it away? It can sting you, you know».  
«I know, but bees are not very aggressive. This one looks like tired too, maybe it doesn't have much forces... I think».  
«Are you really caring about a bee?».  
«They're very important for us, they help the plants thrive and so they help us breath and survive. Haven't you seen _Bee Movie_?».  
«Y-yeah» answered Hajime «you're talking about the final part of it, right?».  
«Yes, the whole world dying and becoming a wasteland because the bees didn't work anymore, what a scary thought. I watched it with Sonia the other day, she was bored, but I found it quite interesting, although I dozed off during the court session. _Gyakuten Saiban_ is much more interesting».  
She lifted her hand to see the bee in closer detail, its multiple little eyes and her feeble wings. She pouted her lips and kept staring at it with utmost interest, and then whispered «May you give me your orange juice, Hinata?».  
«Uh, why?».  
«I heard bees need a bit of sugar to keep going». Still puzzled, he lent her his juice, and she sprayed a tiny amount next to the bee. As soon as it drank the sweet liquid, it immediately lifted itself and buzzed away, and Chiaki kept her eyes on it until it was too far away to be noticed.  
«Hey, Hinata, can you imagine our world dying off? Like in _Bee Movie_?».  
«Uh, not really, I'd rather think of happy things».  
The small light on her lips seemed to fade away.  
«I suppose so...».

**Author's Note:**

> just when you thought i couldn't roll any worse for titles i rolled 69 on a d20


End file.
